


Baby merc

by FrankieQuinn13



Series: Leo-Overs [2]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Riddick (2013), The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: M/M, Post-Riddick (2013), Riding, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riddick hijack's a ship in the hopes of catching up with the Necro's so he can get payback for Vaako's betrayal, unfortunately the mercs he ghosted had a prisoner locked up in the back and the game changes completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby merc

**Author's Note:**

> seriously though why not Riddick/Leo?
> 
> its set after the last Riddick movie and just after the events in you posted what? on Lab Rats.
> 
> Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this nor do i claim any rights to the aforementioned fandoms

The cave was cold, dark, damp and miles away from civilization; just the way that Riddick liked it. Of course there was a fire burning nearby casting a warm orange glow against the caves dark gloomy walls and some makeshift medical supplies to his left beside the boy that was currently bent over his side with a needle in his hand in an attempt at closing the knife wound in his side.

Riddick watched on with mild amusement as the boy kept his hand surprisingly steady despite the fact that he normally couldn't take more than five steps without tripping over his own feet.

The convict bit back a wince of pain when the needle pierced through his skin for the fifth time before the boy pulled the string through his flesh, instead choosing to grab the dusty black bottle beside him yanking the cork off with his teeth, to spit it out and take a large gulp of the liquid inside. Unfortunately this time he couldn't hold back a hiss as the alcohol sent a burn down his throat so strong it almost overruled the pain he could feel from the needle.

Almost anyway.

"Fuck." Riddick rasped out as the liquid continued to burn for a few more seconds before it fizzled out and he could slowly feel the alcohol get to work at dulling out the pain. "This is some good shit. How'd you get your hands on this?"

The boy smiled as he pulled the thick string through the man's skin all over again. "Ask me no questions and I will tell you no lies."

Riddick just smirked in return, "You slipped a bottle of wine from the tavern in the last town and tricked the barmaid into trading you her own alcohol for something stronger."

The boy's head snapped up and he stared at the older man in shock, "How did you-"

"I saw you take it when that asshole Fargo started causing trouble. You really aren't as slick as you think kid." Riddick said as he took another gulp and cringed while the boy just rolled his eyes at him in return. "Yeah well, we can't all have x-ray vision like some superhuman assholes."

The convict gave a snort when the boy went back to work before just letting out a sigh, "That was a nice trick though. I've only seen that kinda talent in mercs."

"Yeah? You think I have what it takes to catch bad guys?" The boy asked again as he made another stitch and Riddick grinned. "Bright eyes you can't even hold a gun straight let alone become a bounty hunter."

"I bet I could catch you." The boy said with a cheeky grin as he glanced up at the older man and Riddick couldn't hold back a chuckle of amusement. "Catch me huh? Big words for a shrimp like you."

"You think I couldn't?" The boy asked pausing to look up right into Riddick's eyes and the convict smirked, "What makes you think you'd even get close?"

"My incredible powers of persuasion."

"Persuasion?"

"Yup." The boy grinned as he leaned a bit closer and Riddick was impressed by the kid's confidence. "You may talk and walk a big game Riddick, but we both know i have you wrapped around my little finger."

Riddick gave a snort, "Me around your finger-ughnn!"

The convict couldn't help but groan in pain as his back arched off the ground when the boy suddenly gave the thread a hard yank before tying it and biting off the sting.

"Yup." Leo said with a grin as he grabbed the bottle of alcohol and poured it over the newly stitched wound and Riddick hissed all over again before setting the bottle back down and starting on the bandage. "Admit it animal boy, I am awesome and you totally worship the ground I walk on."

"Careful kid," Riddick rasped out as his back settled on the ground and he breathed hard as he opened his eyes to look at the boy, "Where I'm from we take that as a challenge."

The boy rolled his eyes, "A challenge for what?"

"Dominance." The convict rasped out and Leo's head snapped up to look at the man in confusion only for the boy to end up trapped in that intense predatory gaze as those gleaming eyes stared back at him and he flushed in realization as he finally understood that comment.

Riddick still looked incredible, despite the scratches and minors bruises he got from his last fight. His skin had streaks of sweat running down from his jaw and neck to trickle over hard muscled chest. As those gleaming eyes continued to stare, Leo suddenly started finding it hard to breathe as he quickly looked away to take a deep breath as he packed up the medical supplies and got up to put them away in the bag he left against the caves furthest wall.

"Good thing we're not where you're from." Leo answered after a few more moments of silence and Riddick just chuckled in amusement.

He could feel the desire that Leo had for him, smell it seeping out of very pour in his body, calling out to Riddick like the perfect kill and dripping with the promise of more pleasure and excitement than any of his other hunts have ever given him. But he wouldn't acknowledge it, he wouldn't make a move.

Well at least not until Leo does first. Once the boy does accept it though and Riddick had a feeling that moment was coming on pretty soon. Leo will be his and only his.

Leo Francis Dooley.

Francis, God what on earth is Riddick thinking?

The human boy wasn't the usual kind of company he hung around but he's definitely the one that's survived the longest.

Riddick met Leo through a strange turn of events eight months ago, a few weeks after the shitstorm on Not-Furya.

He'd been chasing the Necro's for weeks trying to catch up to his not so loyal followers to exact his revenge on Kronos, Vaako and anyone else that had a hand in fucking him over and he was actually getting pretty close. The problem is that he started running out of food and fuel and since he didn't have any cash on him either his only choice was to go looking for someone that had food, fuel and cash and liberate them of those resources.

Riddick got lucky two days later when he came across a merc ship that just so happened to have everything he needed including a better ship. So when the ship landed Riddick made sure the entire crew went belly up no more than five minutes after the landing pads hit the ground and started doing re-con to make sure the ship had enough supplies to get him back to the Necro mother ship only to find a prisoner passed out and chained up in the back.

It was a short, skinny little human boy that didn't really look like he could do enough damage to warrant a bounty for his head, no this kid seemed more like he was a hostage, Riddick figured that his daddy must have a shit load of money and these guys were probably planning on squeezing him for everything he had in exchange for his son's life.

When the convict went back to the pile of bodies he'd dumped outside and found one of the crew members just barely clinging to his last breath he found out that he wasn't too far off the mark.

The mercs he ghosted were hired by some scientist sicko named Hector. Apparently Hector's been watching this tiny insignificant little planet for months, an earth twelve solar systems away and still stuck in the twenty first century. The planet had no significant resources to offer, nothing you couldn't find better somewhere else anyway but apparently something on that planet caught Hector's eye. There was a man on that planet that dabbled in human integrated bionics, a technology that was centuries ahead of that planet's time. Of course bionics are nothing new, the thing about those bionics however was that if they were used right, they had the potential to take control of normal human minds and render them completely subservient to whoever held had control over them. It's an incredibly useful trick for someone who had dreams for galactic domination but didn't want to have to go through all the messy efforts that the Necro's usually used for similar purposes.

Hector wanted that technology and he could only get it from Donald and Douglas Davenport. The only problem was the fact that Hector tried getting to the scientists, but every single group of mercenaries he sent got taken down by the Davenports bionic soldiers whenever he tried to go after them directly so instead he had the next group of mercs go after Davenport's stepson, Leo Dooley instead. After watching them for two years Hector realized that the Davenports had one glaringly obvious weakness and that weakness was Leo.

Whenever he got in trouble Davenport and his 'kids' did everything in their power to try and save him and they didn't rest until they had. Leo's the only thing they'd do anything to protect so Hector sent his mercs after the boy, thinking that he could hold Leo ransom and get the scientists to give him what he wanted.

Unfortunately just when they were on their way to deliver the kid to Hector, Riddick happened and everything went to shit.

After he got all the information he needed the convict just turned around and went back to the ship and stared down at the boy wondering what he should do with him. The simplest solutions consisted of option A and option B.

A; kill the kid and dump him along with the other crew members.

Or…

B; dump the kid on the planet and leave him to try and figure out his own shit on a planet with food, water and some of the most vicious animals this side of the galaxy.

As tempting as both of those options seemed, Riddick couldn't really find it in him to ghost him or even just dump him. He's got a soft spot for kids, always has. Unlike adults they were never scared of him, not really anyway. They'd stare and watch always looking to impress him, always trying to get his attention. Everywhere he went he'd have his own little legion of necro's trying to be just like him. There was Jack, not the first kid to just walk up to him and ask him about his eyes but definitely the one that seemed the most determined to get a pair of her own. But then Jack got burned and she became Kyra. She grew up, got tough and blamed Riddick for it all only to end up dead in the convict's arms. In Riddick's opinion, Ziza got off lucky.

When Riddick helped Imam on Helion Prime he didn't really do it for him, after all his score with the holy man was settled and paid in full. No Riddick did it for the kid. Ziza watched him with the same innocent awe and wonder that Jack used to when they first met. She didn't show an ounce of fear as she snuck around her father's home and watched them from the shadows like a little spy. Ziza got off lucky cause her mom forced her to stay away from the _bad man_ so she didn't get in too deep, not like Jack.

So as Riddick watched stared at the kid passed out and chained up in the holding area, he couldn't find it in himself to get rid of him but he figured the least he could do was drop him off on Helion Prime. The planet still had lots of holy men and goody-goody believers all willing to take in a lost soul and show them the light so the convict figured that it would do fine.

Unfortunately Leo woke up on the way there and Riddick suddenly realized why they kept the kid knocked out on their way back to Hector. The kid screamed and yelled and made a general fuss when he woke up and found himself still chained and on the ship. At first he was scared when he realized that his kidnappers were gone and the incredibly dangerous looking man now driving the ship probably had everything to do with it, but that didn't stop him from kicking and screaming and being a general pain in the ass.

The kid was brave, Riddick could give him that.

But then Riddick took off his goggles and suddenly all that fear was gone as Leo gave him that same look as all the others.

Shock and devoted awe.

"Woah." Was all Leo said as he stared up at the man with wide eyes and Riddick gave a snort, but the kid was at least calm enough to listen so he told him exactly what was going to happen.

He had business to take care of on the other side of the galaxy, so Leo was going to sit still and keep his mouth shut all the way to Helion Prime where Riddick would dump him and he'd be someone else's problem.

Unfortunately all Riddick got in reply was, "Your eyes are so cool, are you an alien or something?"

Riddick blinked in surprise but kept his expression blank as he stared back at the boy, "Did you hear a single word I just fucking said?"

Nope not a word, but Riddick took the chains off all the same. Because seriously, electrically charged triple reinforced steel? He's only gotten that kind of treatment from paranoid mercs that took the stories they heard about him to heart and wisely made sure that once they caught him he stayed caught. Unless one of them went stupid and got too close, at which point all that tech was rendered useless anyway. The kid didn't even look capable of snapping a rubber band let alone doing much damage to anyone other than himself.

Riddick was, of course wrong, again. At first Leo just asked questions, tons of questions on why he was taken and what would happen to him once they Helion. Riddick answered honestly. Leo gaped when he found out why he was taken and exactly what Hector planned to do with his step father's technology. Leo explained that it wasn't his step father's technology but his uncle's... his evil uncle who wasn't really evil anymore since he saw the error of his ways after almost getting killed by one of his business partners, but that's only after said evil uncle built an evil android with the intent of stealing back the three kids he stole and experimented on, kidnapping his brother and trying to kill Leo… six times. He used the android to torment Leo and try to kill him four times, then used his step-siblings bionics to try and make them kill him once and then rigged his step father's house to blow up and kill him the last time.

So yeah, six times.

At first Riddick thought the kid was joking, unfortunately the look Leo gave him held no lies and the convict was suddenly convinced that the kid would be better off on Helion Prime.

Unfortunately Leo didn't want to go to Helion he wanted to go home and be with his family, warn them about Hector. He said that it was his job to protect and look out for his brothers and sister and he wouldn't let anyone get in the way of that. This time it was Riddick's turn to stare because again.

Short, skinny and weak. In the animal world those traits resulted in nothing more than a painful death. The convict couldn't understand how Leo managed to survive this long with his family, let alone _'protect'_ them the way he says he does. But he could tell that Leo was incredibly brave or maybe just incredibly stupid since the kid practically demanded that Riddick take him back to his home world and that made things turn a little sour since Riddick didn't take orders from anyone let alone a scrawny brat from some backwater planet.

So Riddick put the ship on auto pilot and decided to put the kid in his place, moving fast as lightning to pin his right arm behind his back and drag him back to the holding bay only for Leo to give a snort, "Wrong move, alien boy."

The next moment Riddick hit the wall on the opposite side of the cargo bay with so much force the ship's sensors started beeping in distress. When Riddick looked up he found Leo standing in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest and a bright smile.

"Are you going to take me home now, or am I going to have to make you?"

The scrawny backwater brat had tricks, a bionic arm that his no-longer-evil-uncle gave him when his got smashed.

At that moment Riddick flashed back to Not-Furya and suddenly remembered what he told the mercs when one of their crew got taken down my one of the smaller mud demons.

"The little ones are the worst. They hold the most venom."

Short, skinny but not weak. In the animal world those traits made you incredibly dangerous and Riddick was always drawn to people like that, people who were seemingly innocent, harmless, pretty to look at but lethal to mess with. Kyra was like that, used her pretty face to her advantage even if it didn't always work out well in her favor. Dame Vaako was another one, she used her beauty to lure people in and corrupt their minds. She had her husband and many other high order necromongers trapped under her spell and Riddick could admit that he willingly walked into one of her traps once. Then of course there was Dahl, a pretty face with an amazing body, but she'd fuck you up something ugly if you ever tried to mess with her.

And now there's Leo.

Short, skinny, weak looking Leo who apparently had more strength in his right arm than any merc Riddick's ever met.

The reinforced steel suddenly made sense and Riddick could appreciate Leo's spunk, none of that however stopped Riddick from dragging the boy's ass back to the holding area and chaining it back against the wall.

"You're pretty strong kid, too bad you don't know how to use all that strength." Riddick said with a smirk as he left a fuming Leo behind.

Still once they actually landed on Helion Prime, Riddick didn't ditch him; he could understand where Leo was coming from. After all Riddick was trying to get home to his own planet when Kronos fucked him over. So he made the kid a deal, they'll both chase down the necro's and if Leo hasn't been ghosted by the time they actually found them and got to Vaako, he'd take Leo home himself. Besides, Riddick had no idea where the kid's earth was anyway so he needed Vaako too.

So they stole another ship, since Leo's throw actually managed to damage the ship he was travelling in, and went after the necros.

It was strange to have someone travelling with him, someone he actually had to look out for. The closest things he's ever really had to hunting partners was Kyra first when they were making their escape from Crematoria but that hunt was short lived and completely unsuccessful and the dingo-dog he raised on Not-Furya, but the dog didn't talk, not as much as Leo does. Leo talked no more than a normal person I suppose but it still pissed Riddick off, so he'd end up snapping at the boy and threatening to cut his tongue out of his mouth only for him to start talking himself since a quiet Leo unnerved him more than anything else.

Talking aside Leo was useful, that arm came in handy more than just a couple of times plus the kid was smart. Over the following eight months Riddick's average monthly kill counter dropped since every solution he had that usually ended up with death Leo managed to solve without slitting any throats, something that Riddick hadn't been too happy with.

It was starting to feel like Necro all over again, like the kid was trying to tame him and the convict had absolutely no intention of going civil again. He was getting frustrated and more than just a little annoyed. Until they ran into a crew of mercs that were after Riddick's head and Leo couldn't come up with any alternatives.

It was a crew of twelve and they went down in less than ten minutes, it was a little disappointing since Riddick was hoping that they'd put up more of a fight but a hunt is still a hunt and the convict enjoyed it while it lasted, only to look up at Leo and find the boy staring with wide eyes as he watched the entire thing from the catwalk up above in the warehouse where the mercs cornered him.

Still streaked in sweat and blood, none of which was his own, Riddick approached the boy who was giving off the scent of fear and shock like he's never seen Riddick kill before. However that wasn't the scent Riddick was focused on as he practically stalked the boy across the room.

Underneath all that shock and fear was the sweet unmistakable scent of lust. As the convict got closer Leo seemed to forget his surroundings as he stepped back and ended up backing himself into a wall until Riddick finally reached him and Leo pressed his back flat against the wall when the older man leaned downtown to trap him in that glowing gaze and the boy stopped breathing, but that unfortunately didn't stop the scent of lust from spiking as Riddick got even closer and whispered.

"See something you like, bright eyes?"

Leo swallowed hard when he suddenly blinked and huffed out an annoyed breath as he forced his eyes into a glare, "Was all of that really necessary?"

"No, but it was fun." Riddick said with smirk slowly slipping over his lips as he braced both hands on either side of Leo's head to trap him and the boy tensed. "Of course there's other stuff that fun too. I'd be happy to show you but first you have to ask for it, real nice like."

Leo took another deep breath before he spoke, "It would be _nice_ , if we could leave."

The boy then ducked down to slip away from Riddick and made his way down stairs while the convict just chuckled as he watched him go.

That was the first time he caught it, but it was getting stronger these days. Sometimes he'd catch Leo staring, all hazy-eyed with that same scent of lust tempting Riddick the way it always did and other times it seemed like Leo was purposefully trying to ignore his existence like that would be enough to get rid of his desires.

The complicated thing about humans, they act when they should be thinking or think when they should be acting. Animals were less stressful; they act on instinct and instinct alone. Eat when you're hungry, sleep when you're tired, and fuck when you're horny. That's how Riddick lived his life, how furyans live and survive. Of course there's a time and place for everything, he's not a complete savage after all. But the time and place for Leo to stop being so stubborn and just give in already has come and gone plenty of times and Riddick was starting to get a little impatient.

Three months ago when they got cornered in that warehouse Riddick marked the boy as his next prey, which hadn't exactly made a lot of sense to him at the time since he is just a kid, a kid he promised to take home and not fuck into a coma the first chance he gets. Leo's just sixteen years old, that's a year younger than Kyra but somehow that fact didn't really seem to matter. That's why he won't move first, why Leo has to ask for it, no matter how tempting he is. That was always Riddick's number one rule, he doesn't force anyone into anything he gives them a choice. Sure usually he doesn't play fair but life isn't fair, so Riddick never felt guilty whenever things went his way at the expense of others.

All's fair in love and war, so cheating is always required.

As Leo packed up his back Riddick set down the bottle in his hand and got up and stretched carefully biting back another hiss as the stitches pulled along with him and he realized that he wouldn't be able to move as freely as he normally would for a while.

"So what're you now, a mercenary in training? I thought you wanted to get back to your family." Leo looked up at the convict for a brief moment before giving a slight shrug as he stood up straight and kept looking through the bag.

"We've been looking for that mother ship of yours for a while, I figure I might as well pick up a few tricks to kill time till I get back home. Besides you're the one always complaining about how I don't put my arm to good use."

"The kind of use I was talking about isn't the kind you're cut out for kid. You're not cut throat enough to do the things that mercs do." Riddick said as he grabbed a piece of wood to toss into the fire when the boy glanced back at him, "I can handle it."

"Oh yeah?" Riddick started with an arched brow as he stepped closer, "O.K baby merc, picture this; you get a bounty on a girl hiding out in a drifter colony. This girl stole from and killed eight people; the ransom says they'll pay double if you bring her back dead. Would you be able to do that, just pop a few bullets in her head and drag her body back for the bounty?"

Leo shifted uncomfortably and Riddick gave a snort as he came closer, "What about a bounty out on a guy with no priors. Honest to goodness civilian that somehow managed to piss off the wrong guy. If the money's good enough a real merc wouldn't even think twice."

The boy took a deep breath as he zipped up the bag, "Well I wouldn't hunt people like that."

"Yeah and what kind of people would you hunt?"

Leo grinned as he looked up at the older man, "People like you."

"Me?" Riddick gave a snort but didn't stop walking, Leo noticed the closing proximity he just didn't acknowledge it as he dropped the bag and folded his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, you know. Dangerous criminals, the scum of the universe," Leo continued when Riddick stopped less than two feet away as he gave a cheeky grin. "Intergalactic assholes who think they're unstoppable."

"Really?"

"Yup and I'd bring them back alive too cause you know, I'm awesome."

"What I know is that you have a lot of guts for such a scrawny little shit."

Leo glared, "A scrawny little shit that's saved your ass more times than he can count."

"So what, you can't count to seven?"

"You're keeping count now?"

"Yeah, every kill I've missed cause you kept getting in the way." Leo rolled his eyes, "Once we find that Vaako guy you can kill as many people as you like soon as we leave Furya and you take me back home."

" _We_ leave Furya?" Riddick paused as he took another step closer, "What makes you think I'd take you with me."

Leo shrugged, "How else am I supposed to get eyes like those?"

Leo asked him about his eyes the same way Jack did all those years ago, unfortunately the story about killing a couple of people, going to a prison with no light and finding the right doctor didn't fly with Leo the way it did with Jack. No Leo caught onto the bullshit pretty quick.

"You wouldn't last two seconds on Furya."

"I've lasted eight months with you haven't I? How hard could it be?"

Brave or stupid, Riddick still isn't sure which one the kid is but he does know one thing, it'll be fun to figure out.

"Alright, baby merc one more scenario. Get the answer right and I'll take you to with me no questions asked."

Leo looked up at him in suspicion but still nodded, "You're going to take me anyway but sure go ahead."

Riddick just smirked as he came closer and Leo mirrored his movements backwards. "You're trapped all alone with a dangerous, scum of the earth, intergalactic asshole-"

Leo gave him a dull look and huffed out an annoyed sigh, "Seriously?"

"He's got fifty-two bounty's on his head, all offering twice as much if you bring him back dead. Here's the catch," Riddick took another step forward and Leo's eyes went wide when his back hit the cave wall and he looked up to find the convict standing way too close for comfort. Just like that day in the warehouse Riddick leaned down to lock the boy in his gaze, coming so close he could feel the heat coming off of Leo's body and hear his heart start racing in his chest as that familiar scent of fear tinged lust filled the air. "He offers you something else, something he knows you want. Something he can smell on your skin." Leo tensed when Riddick brushed his nose against his cheek with his mouth opening to drag his teeth on after it before taking a deep breath, "And all you have to do to get it, is ask real nice."

The convict pulled back to look into Leo's lust blown eyes with that predatory gaze and he smirked, "Well baby merc, what do you do?"

Leo took a deep breath of his own and Riddick was honestly surprised when the boy wrapped his arms around the convict's neck to lean in and whisper against his ear.

"I'll tell him I want it, get real close and then once he's comfortable." Leo paused before he suddenly dead panned, "I'll kill him, get the bounty and go home."

Leo pulled away and slipped passed Riddick just like last time and like the last time Riddick couldn't help but laugh as Leo walked over to sit beside the fire, "I thought you said you wouldn't kill anyone."

"There are exceptions to every rule."

Riddick almost rolled his eyes, a habit he's sure he's picking up from the kid, "Good answer."

"I learned from the best."

Good control but it was slipping. One more push Riddick thought as he walked around to sit by the fire too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bright flashing and loud sounds of gunfire blazed behind them and Leo huffed quick panting breaths as he tried to keep up with the convict running beside him as they turned this way and that, weaving around through the tunnels underneath the New Meccan temple. The tunnels were dark so Riddick had his goggles up on top of his head leading the way as he easily sped up to stay out of reach of the advancing temple guards while tossing a glance back every so often to make sure that the boy was keeping up. So far Leo was doing good, hadn't even tripped once since the shots started firing and they had to duck down underground. Still as impressive as his progress over the past few months were, it wouldn't do well to tempt fate and Riddick wasn't ready to get rid of the kid just yet.

Looking around Riddick caught sight of a small opening on the left side of the winding tunnels. It was a tight fit but deep enough to cast dark shadows around you if you press back far enough.

With the decision made Riddick grabbed Leo's arm and yanked him inside along with him earning a surprised yelp until the boy's back hit the wall and he winced in pain instead as he looked up around him.

"Ow. A little warning would be nice next time."

"If you were paying attention I wouldn't need to warn you." The convict said in a very dry tone as the sound of pounding feet and shouting got closer and Leo glared. "I wouldn't need to be warned if you didn't have to piss off every single person we meet."

"So this is my fault now?"

"It's always your fault!" Leo hissed as he looked down towards the wound slowly bleeding out over his left arm with a mournful pout, "Just look at this. What part of Leo doesn't do scars don't you get?"

Riddick resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Relax princess, it's just a scratch."

"What the hell did you do this time anyway?" the boy asked as he touched the wound on his arm and let out a hiss for the moment completely oblivious to the fact that Riddick was less than an inch away, "I turn my back on you for literally one minute and the next thing all hell breaks loose."

"Like you're one to talk, remember the holy scrolls on Scion?"

"That was an accident."

"You burnt down the city."

Leo sputtered for a moment, "I-… that wasn't- Those scrolls are dangerous and need to be labeled. It is not my fault my arm glitched!"

Riddick gave a snort, "Of course not."

"Look, I-ngh!" Leo was cut off when Riddick suddenly slapped a hand over his mouth and pushed him into the wall. The pounding feet got louder as well as the shouting and Leo's breathing picked up in a slight panic at the sound; Riddick leaned forward to whisper against the boy's ear but kept his eyes fixed on the entrance of their hiding spot.

"Shh..."

The boy took in a shuddering breath and a shiver ran down his spine when he suddenly noticed how close they were, how he could smell the deep heady musk on Riddick's skin. His heart started to race and Leo prayed that the convict couldn't feel it the way he's sure he probably could.

They just kept coming, _'Like fucking roaches'_ Riddick thought idly as he watched the temple guards go when he suddenly caught _that_ scent and his eyes slipped back towards the boy he had pinned to the wall and when he saw the look on Leo's face he couldn't help but smirk.

Game over.

The convict moved down closer until he was pressed flush against the boy's smaller body and felt a shiver run through him at the tremble he felt go right through Leo's body at the action. Big brown eyes stared up fearfully at the older man as Riddick whispered again, "Something wrong?"

Leo's breathing picked up and his chest started heaving when the sound of rushing guards just outside faded away. Riddick removed his hand from Leo's mouth but didn't pull away, just kept the boy locked in his gaze when Leo started panting.

"They're gone now," Leo breathed standing tense as he stared back into the convict's eyes, "We need to go."

"First you need to answer a question, once you do that I'll do whatever you want me to." Riddick said in a voice that somehow sounded bored and seductive all at once and Leo was sure that no one else but the furyan could ever pull that off. "And don't try to lie cause we both know I can smell bullshit coming a mile away."

"I'm not sure that's something to be proud of." Leo retorted and Riddick growled as he grabbed both his hands and pinned them against the wall above the boy's head earning a gasp when Leo suddenly found himself trapped in the man's gaze all over again. "Always testing me huh, baby merc? You never treat me sweet."

"Riddick-"

"Uh uh. I have a question to ask, remember?" Leo took another deep shuddering breath but didn't say a word as Riddick leaned in again this time brushing his nose against his neck nipping at his throat with a soft growl rumbling from his chest. With his bionic arm Leo could break out of his hold anytime he wanted to, even if he wouldn't get very far afterwards he could get Riddick off of him if he really wanted to, the fact that he hasn't even tried to get loose yet all but confirmed what Riddick already knew.

Leo pulled his bottom lip into his mouth and bit down hard to stop the moan threatening to leave his throat when Riddick pressed down even closer, so the boy could feel every curve and bend of hard muscle on the convict's body almost as if it were his own as the heat between them grew to be so warm Leo was sure he was going to burn up any second.

"What?"

"You're trapped with a bounty that's worth more to you dead than alive; catch is he offers something else. Something he knows you want, something he can smell on your skin." Riddick finished as he pulled back and his eyes flashed in the dark enclosure making the boy's breath hitch, "All you have to do is ask. What do you do?"

It was silent and for a moment Leo even seemed to have stopped breathing when the boy suddenly leaned in and breathed, "Riddick, please."

"Please what?"

"I want you."

Riddick gave a grin as he teased, "And how do I know you won't try to kill me?"

The convict didn't get an answer, at least not a verbal one anyway as the next moment the boy broke the hold Riddick had on his wrists to push the convict back against the opposite wall and seal their lips in a kiss. Leo tilted his head to the side and opened his mouth in instant submission earning a soft growl of approval from the furyan as he wrapped his arms around Leo's waist and plunged his tongue inside to claim every corner of his mouth he could reach, while the heat of their bodies and rising scent of lust spiked all around them driving Riddick into a hungry moan, until he broke the kiss and the boy stared up at him with blurry eyes and soft pants leaving his mouth.

"Because I'm asking for it… _real nice like_."

Riddick lifted a hand to brush the pad of his fingers against Leo's cheek, down his jaw and onto his lips where Leo opened his mouth to take the appendage inside and suck it into his mouth, causing a shudder to run down Riddick's spine.

"Whatever you want, baby merc."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They couldn't stay in the temple, not with the guards on high alert since one Richard B. Riddick was spotted a little too close to one of the temples many vaults filled with precious and very expensive artifacts. They got back to the ship they had hidden away in the badlands outside of the main city before immediately taking off.

They were on their way to Sataria in the next solar system, a drifter colony that Riddick was all too familiar with, but instead of travelling soundly in the deep embrace of cryogenic sleep Riddick and Leo were both very much awake.

"Riddick…"

When they got back to the ship Leo had apparently come to his senses and tried to pretend like he didn't beg the convict to fuck him in the underground tunnels beneath a temple in New Mecca, but of course Riddick couldn't have any of that. The moment Leo tried to turn back and get ready for cryo-sleep, Riddick grabbed his arm and hauled him back into his seat so he was straddling the convict's lap, before grabbing the back of his neck to keep him still and crush their lips together in a deep kiss.

A deal's a deal after all and Leo really was asking _so_ nice.

"Ahhh~"

They never left the main bridge.

Leo was still on his lap, this time moaning loudly as he held on tight to the seat behind Riddick's head, with his neck bared as he repeatedly fucked himself on the convict's cock. Riddick kept his hands wrapped tight around Leo's hips to help move him up and down him as he buried his head in the boy's neck, biting and marking after every growl and hiss that Leo earned whenever the boy's walls closed around him, sucking him in deeper and further before releasing all over again.

"Riddick-ah!" Leo gave a sharp gasp when Riddick suddenly pulled him down hard and held on tight to stop anymore movement in turn making the boy whine in protest. The convict was breathing hard against Leo's neck and the boy whimpered as he lowered his head to start biting at the side of Riddick's neck, soft little puppy bites that were a little awkward at that angle but the convict shuddered nonetheless as he tried to keep control.

"Riddick, don't stop… Don't make me stop." Leo breathed against the convict's ear, trying to move his hips enough to give a slight grind and Riddick growled.

They were arranged that way, because Riddick figured it would be safest to have the boy ride him instead of just screwing him into the floor, first time and all Riddick honestly didn't want Leo to get hurt. Unfortunately watching and feeling Leo repeatedly impale himself on his cock as he moaned and screamed Riddick's name was making it hard to control himself and left him with the irresistible urge to just pin the boy down and fuck him all the way to Sataria.

"Riddick… You said if I ask nice, you'll do whatever I want," Leo started nuzzling the convict's jaw all the way down to his neck as he gave another grind making both of them hiss in pleasure, "I wanted you so bad on New Mecca, wanted you to fuck me hard against the wall," another growl and Riddick's hands tightened on his waist but Leo barely felt it, too absorbed in the feeling of having the convict all around and deep inside of him to really care too much about anything else while his erection throbbed hard from neglect since he was so close it was starting to hurt. "If I ask you real sweet, will you fuck me in the back, against the wall in the holding bay? Use those chains from the first merc ship to tie me down and fuck me like an animal on my hands and knees."

There was another growl, this time deeper, more threatening.

"Riddick, please."

And that's all it took.

The next moment gravity shifted and Leo gasped when his back hit the floor only for his jaw to fall open in a silent scream when Riddick immediately started thrusting into him. In and out in a slow hard rock that hard Leo's back arching with every thrust and gasping for air when heat suddenly coiled in his stomach in a tight knot until it released and Leo screamed as he came before quickly falling into a pleasured abyss. Riddick groaned as Leo's walls closed in on him and he moved faster, bordering on frantic as he let his head rest against Leo's neck with his jaw locked firmly on the boy's shoulder until he came mere seconds later, biting down on Leo's shoulder to draw out a hiss of pain as he came deep within the boy and heat rushed right through them.

Despite the fact that he came last Riddick recovered faster, pushing himself up on his arms to look down at the boy beneath him and smirk at the dazed look on his face.

"You doin' O.K, baby merc?"

"Yeah," Leo said as his eyes cleared a little more and he gave the convict a warm smile, "We should've done this a long time ago."

"And whose fault is it that we didn't?"

"Mine." Leo said with a roll of his eyes and Riddick chuckled as he leaned forward to lick at the wound on the boy's shoulder and Leo sighed as he spoke, "I just… I didn't just want to be another trophy on your wall of prey."

Riddick paused at that and pulled back to look down at the boy and stared with those glowing eyes, "A trophy, is that what you think you are?"

"Isn't it? From what I've heard, from every single planet we've been on, you fuck at least one member of _every_ merc crew that comes after you. What else would I be?"

"If you were just another prize I would've ditched you a long time ago kid. No amount of sex is worth all the bullshit I have to deal with by keeping you around." Riddick said with a smirk and Leo glared at the older man who just laughed all over again before the boy huffed out a sigh, "Then why are you keeping me around?"

At that part Riddick smiled, "Because, you have me wrapped around your little finger."

Leo blinked in surprise before a beaming smile spread over his lip and he leaned up to give the convict a kiss before he asked, "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So what now?"

"Now?" Riddick paused to tilt his head to the side and lift his hand to cup Leo's face and brush his thumb against his cheek, gently caressing the skin all the way from his lips and up to the corner of the boy's eye. "Now we find Vaako and find the place where they make bright eyes shine."

Leo's eyes went wide and he opened his mouth to speak when Riddick covered the boy's lips with his own and pulled him in for one more kiss.

He talks too much.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam, Bree, Chase and Donald stood in the elevator waiting quietly along with the five CIA agents with them as the metal cubicle made it's slow decent up the center of the building. Not that they wanted to be there, it's just that they had no choice.

Mr. Davenport got a call from the president just five hours ago alerting the scientist to a strange occurrence that apparently required his attention at NASA. The president wasn't willing to say much about it over the video call for fear of the connection being compromised by a hacker or any other national enemy, all he that he said was that it had something to do with some kind of space anomaly and that it would be best if the bionic siblings Adam, Bree and Chase come with them as the occurrence touched on a very sensitive matter, so they all went together.

Again, they didn't want to be there, they had other more important things to worry about than some space anomaly that would probably turn out to be nothing more than a meteorite or a space flare that caught the attention of a few paranoid scientists like the last few alerts from NASA have been. No, Adam, Bree, Chase and Donald had better things to deal with than that.

Like their brother's disappearance for one.

Leo disappeared a year ago.

Just _poof_ vanished into thin air.

The last time they saw him was that morning just before school was meant to start; Leo was in the hallway, getting his books from his locker when the bell rang and the hall quickly emptied out as all the students went off to their respective classes. Adam left first since his class was on the other side of the school and Bree refused to play super speed taxi for him like she did for Leo all those months back. Bree left moments later because she had chemistry next and since she had Caitlin as her partner she had to go for fear of the girl going crazy and nagging the speedster about it for the rest of the day and Chase left because Chase is never late for class and he wasn't about to put one single tardy on his otherwise perfect record just cause Leo wanted to avoid going to class.

It was a normal day like all the others, they had no idea that something would go wrong or that something would happen to Leo. They didn't even realize that something was wrong until they all got home and realized that Leo wasn't there.

They searched for days.

First combing through every corner of Mission Creek they could find before spreading across the state and eventually across the country but they never found anything, Douglas even tried tracking Leo through the chip in his arm but all to no avail. The computer kept glitching, saying that the signal was out of range which made no sense whatsoever.

They were using Mr. Davenport's satellite for crying out loud, how could Leo not be in range?

But still they never stopped searching. Donald called in every contact he had in the FBI and the CIA but came up with nothing, Douglas even tried calling up some of Krane's old contacts to see if they didn't know anything or if maybe Krane had gotten to Leo somehow but there was still nothing.

Bree went running every single day, searching every corner of the globe on foot to see if she couldn't find him. She was meant to be his big sister, she was supposed to look out for him but she failed and now he's gone. Adam turned into an angry mess. He never realized how much time he actually spent around Leo until the boy was gone; they always had so much fun together, getting up to trouble or just hanging out. But with Leo gone Adam was left with this huge space that he had no idea what to do with and that left him angry and frustrated and wracked with guilt because he didn't protect Leo the way a big brother was meant to do. And as for Chase the super genius spent all of his time in the lab, working on every single one of Mr. Davenports inventions and blue prints to try and find some way at finding Leo, but every single one of those inventions failed, either giving a message of an out of range signal or just malfunctioning completely. Leo was his brother, his best friend and now he's gone. The house didn't feel right without Leo in it and it never would. So Chase wouldn't rest until he brought Leo back home.

Tasha was a wreck, constantly worrying about her son and what might have happened to him while Donald spent every moment he could trying to find Leo. Eventually he started working on the time machine he was meant to work on anyway in the future in the hopes that they could go back in time and save Leo the way that Leo saved Adam, Bree and Chase.

Donald, Douglas and Chase were actually working on the machine when the president called and they had to leave, although Douglas stayed behind to work on it since he technically wasn't supposed to be alive anyway.

Plus Leo's disappearance left him shaken. The kid was a pain sometimes but Douglas really had started warming up to him and was actually kind off starting to enjoy the whole uncle deal they had going on. Leo's a good kid, with a good head on his shoulders. He always seemed to figure Douglas and his schemes out before anyone else did and he was even the one that helped convince his brother to give him another chance.

So yeah, Douglas had a soft spot for the kid, but besides that Douglas was sure that he put a tracking chip in Leo's arm when he was fixing it. After the episode with Victor he would have been stupid not to, but the chip wasn't working for some reason. From what he could tell the chip was still active but it wouldn't tell him where Leo was, the computer just kept flashing signal out of range, which didn't make any kind of sense. Leo's signal being out of range would mean that he had somehow managed to leave the planet and travel outside of the solar system.

Now, travelling up the center of one of the buildings in the space-center, none of them were really paying attention to anything that was going on around them. Their minds were on Leo, where he was and if he was O.K but one big thought was looming over their heads; the thought that Leo might not be O.K or even alive anymore, if that were the case they wouldn't know what to do.

The elevator dinged to a stop and the doors slowly slipped open before the agents led the way out into the long hall.

Donald was thinking about Tasha and how she's basically locked herself away since Leo's disappearance. Bree's mind was on her next route, trying to think of any spots anywhere that she might have missed somewhere and planning out how to get from one to the other the fastest. Chase's mind was on the time machine and how to build the next component which could be used to cut a wormhole without ripping apart space and time as they knew it. Adam wasn't thinking about much at all, thinking about Leo made him angry and sad and the bionic teen realized that his mood-swings weren't helping anyone so he just chose to keep his mind blank instead. They were all a bit preoccupied which explained why no one seemed to notice that they'd stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall and the agents had opened it until Adam suddenly gasped.

"Leo?!"

Donald, Bree and Chase all looked up and their eyes went wide at the teen they saw sitting at the edge of the long table in the middle of the room swinging his legs back and forth as he spoke to a man who was sitting in a chair facing away from the door until the boy looked up and gave a wide smile. He was dressed oddly in a pair of tight looking black pants and a sheer grey shirt and a black jacket with some sort of metal plating on the right arm and shoulder blade and his eyes were covered by a pair of black goggles but they could still tell that it was him.

"Hey guys, did'ya miss me?"

Donald, Bree and Chase just froze while Adam rushed forward only to be stopped when another figure dressed in strange metal armor suddenly seemed to come out of nowhere holding a large sword at Adam's throat while four other's appeared as well each holding an ax, spear or sword against the teen's skin. Bree and Chase rushed forward as well when they saw the attackers but stopped when three more figures appeared as well holding their weapons out towards them in warning.

"What are you doing?!" Bree screeched but didn't make a move.

"The grand consort is not to be touched by any other than Lord Marshall." The man standing in front of Adam said, his hair was shaved down at the sides while the top was combed back and his dark eyes glared menacingly at the teen who just stared back. "Such a transgression is punishable by death."

"Woah, woah! Slow down V." Leo said as he gingerly touched the edge of the man's blade and tried to lower it but the man kept it steady, even as Leo explained. "This is my family. This is my brother Adam, that's my other brother Chase, my sister Bree and that's my father Donald Davenport. They're cool see, they wouldn't hurt me."

The man looked down at Leo and his eyes almost seemed to soften for a moment before he just looked back at the four in front of him and glared, "Relations do not matter, a crime against the lord Marshall is a crime against all necromongers."

Leo gave a sigh as he looked back at the figure that still hadn't so much as moved from his seat, "Really?"

"Their religion their rules, baby merc." Said a deep gravel voice that had the Davenports staring in confusion when Leo started to pout, "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Yup."

"Riddick it's my family."

"Ask me real sweet like."

"Ask you what, whether or not you wanna sleep alone for the next six months?"

"Lord Marshall has all he could ever desire on the mother ship, including a personal harem." Vaako interrupted and Riddick made a gesture with his arm, "You heard the man."

Leo growled, "I'm pretty sure I scared those glorified whores off two months ago."

"That was cute by the way, fighting over me like that." Riddick answered and Leo huffed out an angered breath. "Riddick I swear, I swear to mother fucking… underverse-"

Someone in the room made gave a sharp gasp and Vaako tensed. The man gave a snort, "Let 'em through Vaako. They have amnesty or whatever you call it."

The man, Vaako, nodded before he pulled back and the others all did the same, moving away from the group. The Davenports just stared since even from a distance they could tell that Leo was different, he'd changed. Leo never used to cuss like that before and the way he held himself. Back straight, shoulders back, head up, there was a confidence that Leo had about him that they couldn't explain, less awkward and more-

"What, no welcome home hug?" The boy arched a brow at them and almost seemed to falter for a moment as he held out his arms, "I missed you guys."

This time Bree moved first, going at super speed to wrap her arms tight around Leo before Chase, Donald and Adam followed and the boy was suddenly surrounded by a mass of sobbing flesh. He could feel tears against his neck and soon Leo couldn't stop himself from crying as well, while the others all mumbled out incoherent apologies and promises to never let him out of their sight again while Leo tried to keep them all calm.

The man in the seat got up and turned around to watch the display, folding his arms across his chest. After getting back his title as lord Marshall and saving Vaako, Riddick didn't go back to the necromonger gear he'd started wearing the first time. No the moment that crown was put over his head was the moment he started getting civilized and the convict wasn't willing to ever go back there again. He didn't convert and despite dame Vaako's insistent meddling neither did Leo, but he didn't get rid of the necro's yet either. They were useful, there were only a handful of them he could actually attempt to trust but having your own private world conquering army had its advantages. So he's keeping 'em around for now.

Soon the mass of flesh surrounding Leo pulled away but they still stayed within touching distance, all happy smiles and beaming eyes as they stared at the boy and for a moment, Riddick almost felt bad about keeping him away.

Almost.

"Leo, we're so glad you're safe." The girl said letting her hand rest on the boy's shoulder before rubbing his arm when the tall one spoke as well reaching out to wrap his arm around Leo's shoulders to give him a lingering squeeze before pressing a kiss on top of Leo's head. An action that made Riddick's eyes narrow down for the briefest of moments but you couldn't see it behind his goggles, while Vaako frowned.

"Yeah, you have no idea what it's like dealing with Chase when you're not around, he's ten times more annoying." Adam said and Chase rolled his eyes as he came up to wrap his arm around Leo's waist as he spoke, "Whatever, we're just happy you're safe."

"Like anything bad was going to happen. Awesome doesn't crack." The boy joked when Chase just pulled him closer as they all laughed when Donald spoke, "Leo, I'm happy you're O.K but… what happened?! You just up and disappear for a whole year and Tasha's been worried sick-"

"Hey, hey hey!" Leo said holding his hands up in surrender, "It wasn't my fault, I got kidnapped."

"You were what?!" Donald asked as he stepped forward while the rest of the family looked on with shocked expressions, "Kidnapped by who?"

"Intergalactic space mercenaries." Leo said plainly when he saw the looks on his family's faces and he quickly pulled away to gesture towards the man behind them. "But… this guy right here totally saved me."

"Him." Adam said as the Davenports all stared at the man with odd expressions as Leo walked back to grab the man's arm, "Yeah him, this is Riddick."

"Riddick?" Chase repeated when Vaako suddenly spoke as well, "That's lord Marshall to you commoner."

"Vaako, play nice." Riddick said and Vaako just glanced at him but otherwise stayed silent.

"Commoner?" Donald asked as he stared back in confusion, "Alright what is going on here?"

One of the CIA agents stepped forward, "Actually sir this is the reason we brought you here. These… people are not from this planet."

"Not from," Chase paused before his eyes went wide, "So wait, the scanners were right, you really we're out of range. You left the earth's orbit?!"

Leo grinned, "I know, awesome right?"

The others all gaped while the agent continued, "Upon their arrival we attempted to subdue and isolate the outsiders but found ourselves unable to."

"In other words they tried to pick a fight and got their asses handed to them, so they had to play nice and let us do whatever we wanted." Riddick said smugly and Leo gave a sigh, "You really are enjoying this aren't you?"

"Baby merc, you have no idea." Riddick chuckled. Bree stepped forward with a frown on her face, "So this guy saved you?"

Adam frowned as well, "Why does he keep calling you that?"

Leo opened his mouth when Riddick spoke for him, "I'm his master."

Leo turned back and you could practically feel the anger radiating off of him, "No you aren't."

"According to necromonger law-"

"I know what it says!" Leo snapped cutting Vaako off and Riddick laughed but then Chase spoke making everyone turn to stare at the boy.

"Leo what's with the goggles?" Leo tensed before he took a deep breath to turn towards his family, "Look there's something I have to tell you guys."

"What?" Chase asked and Leo glanced back towards Riddick who just shrugged as he pulled his own goggles off and put them on the top of his head to reveal bright glowing eyes that almost seemed to burn a light violet. Adam, Bree, Chase and Donald all gaped at the man when Leo spoke.

"He's not my master, he doesn't _own_ me but, I am his." The Davenports all frowned and were about to ask when Leo pulled the goggles up over his head to reveal the same glowing eyes and they all froze.

"Oh my-"

"What-"

"Leo what happened to your eyes?!"

Leo just looked at them and gave a sheepish smile, "I can explain?"

As the Davenports all rushed to get closer Vaako tensed beside Riddick and the convict spoke, "Something wrong?"

"No, no of course not lord Marshall." The soldier said with his arms folded behind his back and Riddick just folded his arms across his chest, "Cut the bullshit Vaako, what's wrong?"

"It really is nothing." Vaako said as his eyes stayed focused straight ahead, despite the unusual tension in his form. "The grand consort is reunited with his family and I am glad for it."

"But?"

"They seem unusually close for siblings, don't they?"

Riddick shrug, "I really wouldn't know."

"It's just, their touches, they linger too long and their eyes." Vaako paused, "I can understand feeling relief over their brother's return but it still seems strange."

Riddick glanced up at the man, "Meaning?"

"Nothing milord, at least not yet although I would give you a reminder in case you should ever need it," the soldier said as he straightened up for a moment, "You keep what you kill, it is the necromonger way."

"You think Leo would want to leave me, for them." It was more of a statement than a question so Vaako didn't answer as Riddick finished, "I'm not too worried about that."

"My apologies lord Marshall, I was under the impression that you loved the grand consort."

" _Love_?" Riddick paused for a moment with a slight frown, "Not exactly, but I'd still do whatever it takes to keep him. Baby merc and I, it's hard to explain."

"I understand."

Riddick gave a snort, "You do."

"In a way, Master Leo has… an air about him."

"Vaako," Riddick started dragging the man's name out in mock exasperation as he glanced at him, "Don't tell me I'm going to have to gut you? And just when I was starting to warm up to you too."

The soldier gave him a very bored look, "Hardly. As exhausting as my wife's manipulation may seem I have no such interest in what does not belong to me. Although, I can admit that I seem to feel somewhat attached to the grand consort. His innocence is… endearing."

"So you think he's cute." Riddick said plainly and Vaako let out an annoyed sigh, "It's simply a case of novelty, it's rare seeing that kind of naivety amongst necromongers. Even though he is still an outsider one would think that your influence would have changed him to a greater degree by now."

"Are you trying to say that I'm an asshole and I don't deserve him?"

Vaako surprised him with a slight shrug, "Not in so many words, but basically yes."

Riddick laughed as the man continued, "I mean no disrespect lord Marshall and I am aware of your dislike towards our practices however, now may be the time to consider the necromonger way."

At that Riddick looked up just in time to see Chase frown as he held the boy's face in his hands while Adam kept his arm around Leo's waist and Bree held his hand, while their father stood arguing with an agent nearby.

Not that he thinks that this'll ever be a problem, but he could take some things into consideration.

"You keep what you kill, huh." Riddick said softly just as Leo turned back to look at him only for Bree to grab his chin and turn it back, while the two brother's shot him a glare.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> I really really liked this one what did you think?


End file.
